Starting Over
by Mrs.KimiPotter
Summary: Isabelle is Damon and Stefan's sister. Her father hosts a ball to find Isabelle a suitor. Klaus having heard of Katherine being in Mystic Falls comes to investigate. They meet at Isabelle's ball and marry soon after. Klaus leaves her though. When Edward leaves Isabelle decides to return home to Mystic Falls and her brothers. And Klaus will do anything to get her back...
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

* * *

For the record, if I owned this my closet would be wayyyy bigger. Anyway I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form. So since this is my first story on here ever, BE NICE! Constructive criticism only, because as much as I want reviews I'd don't want someone just saying it's terrible, I try, O.K? Oh, the link for all of Isabelle's outfits is on my profile.

* * *

Isabelle is Damon and Stefan's sister. When Katherine came Isabelle was away staying with her grandmother. She returns after Damon and Stefan 'die' in 1864. Having no one to continue the family line, her father hosts a ball to find Isabelle a suitor. Klaus having heard of Katherine being in Mystic Falls comes to investigate. They meet at Isabelle's ball and marry soon after. Klaus leaves her though in 1866. Isabelle becomes Isabella Swan soon after. Later she meets Edward Cullen. When Edward leaves Isabelle decides to return home to Mystic Falls and her brothers. Klaus will do anything to get her back, but will she forgive him? Set during season 3.

* * *

"I don't want you" Edward said coldly, just like _He _did when he left. Memories started to flood back from my failed marriage. You see, I'm not Bella Swan, she doesn't exist. My real name is Isabelle Belinda Salvatore and I'm a vampire, NOT a cold one. I was changed in 1864 by my husband Klaus. "Y-you don't… want me anymore?" I asked the pain flooding back to me. Klaus was the only one who could ever cause me this much pain. "No, you're human, just a distraction" He practically spat. With that he turned and left me in the forest. My mind flooded with thoughts of my life with Klaus…

_1864_

_'Dearest Isabelle, _

_ It pains me terribly to have to write this but your brothers, Stefan and Damon are dead. I need you to return home, immediately. I am so sorry, Isabelle. You're father has locked himself into his study. Also there's something else you should know, but it isn't safe to tell in a letter. I shall tell you everything that has been hidden when you return, but do not let anyone know._

_With All of My Love and Regret,_

_Emily'_

_I couldn't believe Damon and Stefan were dead. And Father… he must be heartbroken with both of his sons gone. Of course our family will continue on with my Uncle Edgar's son, but it won't be the same. As I started packing I thought about my brothers. Damon, adventurous, over-protective, loving Damon. And my sweet little brother Stefan always seeing the good of the world, yet keeping a balance between optimistic and naïve._

* * *

_Two Months Later _

_After I returned Emily told me the truth, the whole truth, Damon and Stefan are vampires, and all the vampires caught and taken to the church were actually stuck in a tomb beneath it. Tonight was my ball, to officially introduce me to the men in town; really it was for father to see which suitor I would prefer to marry. About a week ago a family moved to town, two brothers and a sister. I had seen them around town. _

_The girl, Rebekah, seemed very nice after you got past her tough shell, she was just a lonely girl with over-protective brothers, something I could relate to. We had talked a few times, I had a feeling we were on our way to becoming friends, not like Emily and I though. Emily was like the sister I had always wanted. The eldest Elijah, I think, was polite but distant, like he was afraid of becoming too close to people. The middle child Niklaus, was a mystery, I had seen him taking to some of the men around town, but whenever I asked father he said it was just business. _

_I smoothed out my dress once more before opening my bedroom door and going downstairs, the ball was about to start and I was needed to welcome all of the guests._

* * *

_Five Months Later_

_After the ball, where I meet Klaus, we became inseparable after he told me the truth about him and his family. Tonight was our wedding night, our first night as man and wife. Klaus had brought all of her things over to their new house yesterday with her father's help. Now standing in their bedroom, Klaus came over to her, "I love you" he whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to my lips, slowly the kiss turned more passionate, soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. Klaus broke the kiss, leaving me gasping for air as he began kissing down my neck. I loosened his tie before slipping it off him and throwing it across the room. As I began to unbutton his shirt, he moved to the buttons at the back of the dress. After my dress fell, Klaus started to back me into the bed. I pushed the shirt from his shoulders. He continued to kiss down to my collarbone; he gently nipped at it while unfastening my corset. He pulled it from under me. I tugged at his belt, gasping when he started to kiss my breasts, he started sucking and biting at my nipple while rolling the other one between his fingers. My fingers now ran through his hair, I pulled him back up to me. I kissed him with all the love and lust I felt for him. "I love you Klaus, make me yours" I breathlessly told him, his eyes darkened further. Before I knew it all of our clothes were off and his fingers slowly started to move within me. I moaned loudly, a ball started to tighten in my stomach, suddenly it snapped, causing me to cry out. I felt Klaus shift between my legs and then he quickly thrust into me, breaking my barrier. Tears pooled in my eyes, he kissed me softly, "Sorry, darling" he said softly, as the pain subsided I loosed my grip on his shoulders. I lifted my hips signaling for him to move. He slowly started to thrust into me "Damn it love, you're so tight" he moaned. Soon I was gasping and moaning while he groaned and cursed loudly. "Harder! Klaus, please!" I begged, as time passed his pace had grown rough and fast, hitting a spot in me that had me seeing stars. "Klaus!" I gasped out, his fangs were out and the veins under his eyes darkened. I turned my head to the side, barring my neck to him "Bite me, mark me, claim me!" I moaned. I felt his lips at my pulse point kissing it before biting down. I came screaming his name, after a few more thrusts I felt his hot seed coat my walls. Groaning he pulled out of me, I felt empty when he did. He rolled to the side and pulled me to his body. He bit his wrist and held it out for me; I started to suck his blood until he pulled his arm back. "I love you, always and forever" he promised "I love you too, forever" and with that he snapped my neck._

* * *

_1866_

_Two years, two blissful years of being married to Klaus, we of course had arguments but never anything serious. Lately though he's been gone more, he's always out feeding, and when he is home he's so distant. Every time I try to ask what's wrong he goes to his study. As I sat pondering Klaus walked into our bedroom. "Isabelle, we need to talk" I looked at him confused, he never called me Isabelle, I was always his Belle, "About what, dear?" I asked shifting on the bed. "I'm not happy anymore, and I've decided to leave, my bags are already packed. I just thought I should tell you goodbye… It was fun while it lasted, Isabelle" he turned to leave, "Wait!" I shrieked jumping up from my seat on the bed "Whatever it is, I can fix it, I'll be a better wife, anything, just don't leave me, please!" I grabbed his arm, begging. He sighed "I don't want you anymore; you were a toy Isabelle, nothing more" he jerked his arm away and left. I fell to the floor sobbing. _

_It wasn't until later when Emily found me that I stopped crying. "I'm s-sorry Emily, I can't stay here anymore, I'm going to find Damon and Stefan. I love you, my sister" I said before getting into the carriage and leaving._

* * *

That was the last time I saw Klaus. Every couple of months I would go see Emily, her family still live in Mystic Falls and I go see them every few years. Bonnie is my favorite Bennett after Emily, she calls me Auntie Belle. Thinking about Bonnie made me realize how much I miss everyone in Mystic Falls. I walked back to Charlie's house and went to my room. I took off my wig, letting my dark blonde curls fall free, next I took out my colored contacts, and I looked in my mirror seeing my bright blue eyes with green and silver flakes. I changed into a gray skirt that stopped just below my knees, a plain eggplant shirt, black Prada ankle boots, and orange trench coat. Next I got out my wedding and engagement ring and put them on. I am still married after all. I looked at the picture of Klaus and I at the boardwalk. I sprayed on some perfume. After packing everything I compelled everyone in town and left for my true home. It was time to see my family again...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

Tahnk you for the reviews everyone!

Warning: Elena Bashing from now on, I like her but in this story she has to be bashed, ALOT.

The link for all of Isabelle's outfits are on my profile.

* * *

As I walked up to the front door with a grin, the door opened and a pissed off girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello, is Damon or Stefan here?" I asked, she glared at me and spat out "What, are you another one of Damon's little fuck toys?" I blinked, shocked. "Excuse me? I'm Isabelle SALVATORE, Damon and Stefan's sister! Who the HELL do you think you are talking to me that way?" I asked trying to calm down. Her face showed her shock "S-sister? I didn't know they had a sister, I'm really sorry, I'm Elena by the way, Stefan's...ex..." she said in a sickly sweet voice. So this is the girl who's torn apart the relationship I spent decades fixing between Damon and Stefan. Exactly like Katherine, in looks and personality.

"Ah, Elena..." I drawled out, if she's like that little bitch Katherine I'll play along for now. "It's nice to meet you; my brothers told me so much about you as did my niece" Not anything good. "Oh? And who's you're niece?" she asked, more like demanded, "Bonnie Bennett" I said nonchalantly, knowing it would piss her off. "Wha-" she was interrupted as Stefan came out. He looked shocked when he saw me, "Isabelle?" he asked, "Well who else would it be, little brother" I say pulling him into a hug. "What're doing here, Belle?" he asked pulling away "I was home sick, by the way" SMACK! "That's for calling in over a decade, twelve years" I said smirking. "Sorry Belle" Elena tired of being ignored spoke up "Stefan you never told me you had a sister" glaring at him. Clearing my throat "Why don't we go inside to talk, oh and my bags are in the car, do be careful with them Steffie" he groaned but went to get my bags as I ushered Elena back inside.

* * *

Shortly after Elena left, Damon came home. After a bit of catching up, I went to bed. It felt odd being back in Mystic Falls; tomorrow I would go see Bonnie, seeing her always makes me feel better. It had been years since I was Mystic Falls, normally Sheila and Bonnie came to visit me. Every summer Bonnie came to stay with me and travel around the world. Our favorite place though was Paris, making fun of loving couples and shopping for hours on end. With that thought I fell asleep.

I felt the sun shining on my face. I blinked, before opening my eyes and stretching. After I took a shower I straightened my hair and fixed it. After that I went to get ready, I grabbed a pair of faded floral skinny jeans with a grey tank top and navy see through shirt. I grabbed some black heels with my favorite Coach purse. To finish it off I grabbed a black belt and a grayish scarf. I fixed my daylight necklace and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Brothers" I called out walking into the living room. "Belle" they said at the same time, "I see you're going somewhere, I'm guessing to see Bonnie" Damon said taking a sip of blood, I walked over to him "And Emily" I said stealing his glass of blood, taking a big gulp "Of course, you two were inseparable when we were human, and now in death" he took he glass back. "BFFs Damon, duh, oh and Steffie try to act happy for once" he scowled at me and Damon snorted. "Anyway, I'll see you two later; also, we're going drinking later, so meet me at the Grill at seven" I told them before walking out.

* * *

I knocked on Bonnie's door, waiting for her to open. I heard her walk to the door, she opened it and squealed hugging me I squeezed her gently "Auntie Belle!" "Sweetheart, how are you?" I pulled back to look at her "You look so grown up, beautiful, just like Emily with your mother's eyes, of course" I said patting her hair. "I'm fine, what about you, how was Forks? Oh, come in!" she said moving out of the way, I laughed "Thank you, sweetheart, Forks was boring, but I wanted to get away and I did" I said following her into the house.

After a few hours we decided to go visit the old witch house. "Hello? Emily!" I called when we walked in. I felt wind rush around me, flicking my hair, I smiled "I'm sorry it's been so long, sister" I told her. "You know, every time Damon tries to come here all of the witches try to kill him" Bonnie said, I smirked "That's because Damon has a habit of pissing off every witch he's ever met" I said amused. "Very true" she replied "Bonnie have you been properly introduced to Emily, yet?" I asked her. "Not officially, I've let her possess me a few times, but... " I nodded smiling softly "Emily, come out, come out where ever you are!" I called; wind rushed around and there stood Emily.

"I won't be able to be like this for long, Is, hello Bonnie" Emily said as she walked towards us. "Long enough to meet your descendant, you should be proud, she has your spirit, so brave" I told her softly, looking at Bonnie. "I am, I've always watched over her and the other Bennet witches, and you my sister, thank you for keeping them safe" Emily said. "Of course, I promised you, forever."

Emily stayed with us until it began to get dark. "I'll be back soon, sister, I promise" I said to Emily, "It was nice to finally meet you; I can see why Auntie Belle loves you so much" Bonnie said hugging Emily. "You as well, Bonnie, take care of each other my dears, remember you aren't invincible Is... and be careful who you trust." She said I hugged her as she started to fade away.

* * *

After dropping Bonnie off I started to head to the Grill, when I got there I went over to the bar. "Whiskey, please" I asked sliding on the stool. "Starting without us Belle? I'm hurt" Damon said sitting on my left. Stefan sat down on my right. "Brothers" I greeted "So did you see Emily?" Stefan asked after ordering a drink "Yes, Bonnie and I went to the witch house, Emily's improved her trick, it's stronger, better, I could touch her this time" I informed them, "Oh and Damon, I love you, but if you ever try to harm my niece again, I'll stake you myself" I said before taking a sip of my drink, enjoying the burn in my throat. "I'm sorry Isabelle, I was angry... trust me Emily already repaid me for that, last time I went to the witch house she despelled my ring, thankfully it was only in the house" he said "Didn't you ever learn, you don't fuck with Bennetts"

After a few more drinks and stories later, we were all relaxed and having a good time. "Excuse me, can I get another drink, please?" I asked the bartender. "Isabelle, is that you?" I heard a Very familiar voice ask, I slowly turned around praying I was wrong. But God wasn't listening, I instantly lose my good mood, scowling I spat out his name.

"Klaus..."

* * *

Review please! Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger... sorta...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

Oh, and thanks for the comments a d everything else, you guys rock!

The link for all of Isabelle's outfits are on my profile.

* * *

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him, Damon put a hand on my arm, warning me to calm down. Damon and Stefan knew what Klaus did to me; I told them after I found them in 1912. He looked shocked and hurt, but why would he look hurt, does he still love me? May- No, stop right there, he left you, you've moved on. I thought, you don't, can't care anymore, Emily's not here to fix you this time. "Has no one told you, I live here, actually, the whole family does..." he trailed off, confused. I looked at Damon and Stefan before turning back to face him "No, it seems my _lovely_brothers forgot to mention that little fact" I said coldly. "Can we talk, alone, please?" he asked as we were starting to gain everyone's attention, "There's no point, you said your peace in 1866, now I'll say mine, I hate you, and I promise after I sell our house and everything in it, you'll never see me again if I have anything to say about it." I snarled before downing my drink and walking out.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough; I couldn't breathe, after all of this time... I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I couldn't deal with him, I still loved him, after years of denying it, it was still true. I walked into the alley before taking off at vampire speed to the one person who would understand.

* * *

"Open up!" I yelled banging on the door. I continued until the door swung open, "What the hell? Wait, Isabelle, what's wrong? Are you crying?" she said, "How do you deal with it? Being in love with the one person that you want to hate, more than anything, after everything they've done, how do you deal with the pain?" I asked before collapsing into her arms sobbing. "Shhhhh, it's gonna be ok, I promise, now tell me what happened" Victoria said, softly stroking my hair. "He's here, Vic, in Mystic Falls" I wailed, she tensed slightly, "You mean...? Fuck, ok, let me pack a bag and then I'm gonna help you fix this. We're gonna sell the house, all of his shit, you're gonna get a divorce and show him what his missing. If that doesn't break him, he has three brothers, if his other brothers look like him and Elijah; this'll be very, very fun. He's gonna pay, Is, I promise you" She swore. I sniffled before nodding "Thank you" I whispered.

She pulled me into the house towards her bedroom; she sat me down on the edge of the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out her suitcases and started packing, "Hey Is, the blue one or green?" she asked holding up two skirts "Blue" I replied. She used her vampire speed to finish putting everything into her suitcases. "Ready?" she asked, "Remember New York in the '1890s?" I ask her. She grinned "Bringing Hell's Belle's back? I love it! You were so fun back then, I like to call it the angry phase" she replies giddily.

* * *

Vic and I decided to come back to the Salvatore house last night. It was already two A.M and the boys were asleep. We decided to just share my room since she was a cold one and can't sleep. Though we found a spell to turn her human again, tomorrow we're going to see if Bonnie can do it, Vic wants me to turn her into my type of vampire instead. I agreed, now in a few years I just need Bonnie to agree...

Anyway today we're starting with phase one of the plan: Sell the house. Vic called a someone to come look at the house around noon. It was around ten now so I needed to get ready. After a quick shower I put a braid in part of my hair and let the rest curl naturally. I slipped on a fitted dress that had a black skirt and a loose gold, white and black top. I grabbed a pair of black pumps with white and black heels. I paired it with a gray scarf and my black tweed coat. Grabbing my coach bag I walk down stairs to the kitchen, "Morning Vic" I say, walking to stand next to her chair, "Morning, so Linda' called, she informed a certain someone about our tour today, also the appointment got pushed back till one... Do you want to go see Bonnie" she asked handing me a thermos of heated blood, "Sure, it would be better to get the spell done" I tell her.

When we got to Bonnie's she wasn't there, she had school, of course. "Come on, let's go pick my sweet little niece up from school" I said smirking. "Have I told you I missed this side of you? Because I really, really do" we both laughed at that. When we got to the school I got out of the car, Vic stayed though because of her red eyes. I walked into the main office "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my niece, Bonnie Bennett" I told the sectary, she looked up and replied "Of course, name?" "Isabelle Salvatore" she looked into the computer "Ok, she should be in Mr. Saltzman's class, it's room 102 if you want to go get her" she said, "Thank you, can you sign her out for me" I asked "Already did, have a nice day" she smiled "You too" I say walking out.

I walk down the hall, ah 102, I knocked on the door, and Mr. Saltzman walked over and opened it "Hello, can I help you, Ms...?" he trailed off, "Isabelle, Isabelle Salvatore" I smirk upon seeing his eyes widen "Salvatore?" he asked, shocked "Yes, my little brother Stefan should be in your class right now, lovely boy, isn't he?" I ask innocently. He nodded "Do you need to talk to him, are you here to pick him up?" he asked, still confused, I shake my head "No, I'm here to pick up Bonnie, my niece, for intents and purposes" I reply smiling. "B-bonnie?" "Yes, Bonnie, I've always been close to the Bennett family" I say nonchalantly. Clearing my throat I ask "Can I take Bonnie now, we have things to do, tight schedule and all, and divorces can get so messy... So we really need to go" I tell him "Uh, sure, Bonnie? Your aunt's here to pick you up..." he called into the classroom. "Have a good day" he said "You too, Mr. Saltzman" nodding in his direction "Alaric" he replied, I smiled as he walked into the room.

Bonnie walked over to smiling "Hi, Auntie Belle" she said "Sweetheart, are you ready to go? We have to go see the relator later, and we have a few other things to do first" I say "Yeah. Thanks by the way, it was getting kinda boring on there" she whispered.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked Vic, "Human... but more powerful, does that make sense?" she asked, I smiled "No, but it will" I say biting my wrist before holding it out to her, she took it and started to drink, after a minute I pulled my wrist away and looked at her "Ready?" I wanted to make sure she wanted to be a vampire again, I was a little scared she'd say no, she must have sensed that because she replied "Who else is gonna take care of for all of eternity? I mean no offense to your brothers and all, but..." she trailed off smiling, I grinned back "Sorry" I say sarcastically before snapping her neck.

"Bonnie, sweetheart, will you go get a blood bag from the kitchen?" I ask not taking my eyes off of Vic's dead body. Bonnie walked into the kitchen, doing as I asked. She came back and handed me the blood, "Thank you, sweetheart, she should wake up in a few minutes, the spell said she'd keep her strength, right?" I asked, with her mouth she needs all the strength she can get, and newborn strength won't be enough. Before Bonnie could reply we heard a gasp, Vic shot up, "Bitch, be more careful next time! That hurt!" she complained, I laughed tossing her the blood bag. "Drink, you're not a full vampire yet" I told her. She rolled her dark green eyes before opening the bag, a few seconds later I saw the veins under her eyes darken. "Fuck!" she yelped, holding her jaw. I smirked "Nice fangs" I say playfully, she flipped me off, "Thank you Bonnie, being a cold one isn't fun, so thank you for doing this" walking over to her Bonnie said "Don't thank me yet, here, don't ever take this off, it's your daylight necklace" she handed her a necklace that had a long golden chain with a gold circle hanging off of it. "Well lovelies, we have a relator to meet, come" I say walking out to my car.

* * *

We got there a few minutes early and waited for the relator, "Wait, you married _Klaus_?!" Bonnie asked shocked. "Funny, I recall your ancestor saying almost the same thing, don't you, darling?" asked a British accent. Klaus. He walked up with the relator. He grinned at me, "Girls day out is it? And here I thought we'd have a chance to talk today" he said. I rolled my eyes "We talked last night, remember?" I said sarcastically, "No darling, you yelled and left" he replied "Well I learned from the best, after all" I say. His eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned into a hard line. Before he could say anything the relator Linda, cleared her throat "Why don't we go inside and look around, see if there's anything you want to keep..." she said and walked towards the front day, I turned and followed with one thought in my head: _Let the ex-games begin._

* * *

Well, there you go, oh, and in my story the whole James thing never happened, he never even existed. Victoria and Belle are best friends and yes, Victoria became a classic vampire, compulsion, blood, fangs, oh my... Anyway review if you want, let me know if you want some more scorned wife action or making up fluff.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

The link for all of Belle's outfits are on my profile.

* * *

"How about we start with the kitchen? Most buyers want a big kitchen with older house like this" Linda said looking between Klaus and I "That's fine, come with me and I'll give you a tour of the whole house, Vic my mother's things should be in the attic, could you pack them up, and Klaus? If there's anything you want take it with you on your way out" I said motioning for Bonnie and Linda to follow me. Klaus followed as well, why was he making this so hard for me? Why couldn't he just leave, it's what he does best isn't it?

As Linda looked around the kitchen, Klaus came over towards Bonnie and me causing Bonnie to glare at him. With a blank face I asked "Is there something you needed, Klaus?" he looked at Bonnie then back at me "Could I talk to you with your guard dog?" he asked, I frowned not looking away from him I said "Sweetheart, why don't you go help Victoria pack" "But Auntie Belle-" she started "Please" I cut her off. She sighed back walking out

"What is it you want Klaus?" I said coldly, he looked sadly at me "What happened to my sweet little Belle?" he asked, I laughed coldly once "What happened? You broke me, that's what happened, but Emily fixed me and so did Victoria" I scowled, he looked down ashamed "Mikael was getting close to finding me, I didn't want to leave you, I loved you, I still do, but with Mikael still hunting my siblings and I, I couldn't risk you getting hurt, I tried finding you when he died but you went off the grid. With your brothers here in Mystic Falls I had hoped you would come back, and you did. Please Isabelle, forgive me, I never wanted this to happen, give me another chance" he begged. I didn't know what to say, I stared him with wide eyes "I-I...-" Victoria cut me off "We're done Belle, Linda is gonna come out tomorrow to finish. Come, we're leaving" she said coldly, glaring at Klaus. I nodded numbly, taking her extended hand letting her drag me out of the house.

* * *

"Belle?" Damon asked when he walked in, I hiccupped "Brother! Wanna join me for a drink?" I asked taking a gulp from the whiskey bottle. After we got back to the Salvatore house after dropping Bonnie off Vic went to our room to give me some alone time. I had already drank half a bottle of whiskey. As a vampire it took a lot to get drunk but I was going to try my damnest to forget Klaus, at least for a few hours. He looked at me "Salvatores and being day drunk isn't a good combo Isabelle" he said frowning "What happened?" he asked when I didn't say anything. I gave him a look "I saw Klaus today, the stupid relator called him... He still loves me, after all this time, I-I..." I broke off as tears filled my eyes. Great I was sad and drunk.

He sighed, sitting down next to me, taking the bottle, "I'm sorry for not telling you he was in town. It was selfish, but I knew you would leave if you knew and I missed you, Stefan misses you, the only one who ever sees you is Bonnie" he told me. I didn't say anything, but leaned over to hug him "I'm sorry too, it just hurts being near him." I said quietly. He cleared his throat "The Mikaelsons are having a ball, Stefan and I have to go to protect Elena but if you don't want to you don't have to go" he said rubbing my arm when I tensed, Elena, of course she'd have a Salvatore on each arm.

"No, I want to go, call Elena, we're going shopping tomorrow, when is it anyway?" I'm gonna fix this little Elena problem soon enough, she's not stringing my brother along like Katherine did. "Tomorrow night at seven... I guess I'll tell Elena" he said confused, "Bonnie and Victoria are going too, tell her to meet us at the grill at ten" I told him before going up to my room.

* * *

I poked Vic awake after I got out of the shower, it was 8:30 now so we still had time, but I know she likes showering in the morning so she needed to get up. "Up!" I tell her, she groaned before shuffling to the bathroom. I went to get dressed in a white open back crop top and a high waist grey and black striped skirt. I added a pair of black high heeled sandals and a floral scarf, putting on my black knee length coat grabbing my coach bag I walked downstairs to get some blood. Vic came down an hour later fully dressed. I handed her a glass of blood, which she quickly downed "Have fun" Stefan said as we walked out, Bonnie texted me that she just got there.

As we walked into the grill I spotted Elena and Bonnie at a table, before we got a chance to go over to them Klaus stepped in front of me, "Isabelle, are you coming to the ball tonight?" he asked, "As is Victoria, Elena and Bonnie" I reply coolly , "Would you accompany me then, darling?" I looked at him "Why?" I can't actually be thinking about this, can I? Oh who am I kidding, of course it's a terrible idea but... I've never did the right thing when it came to him. "Please Bellerina?" he asked using his old nickname for me. I glared at him as anger rushed through me, how dare he? I wasn't a toy he could play with whenever the need struck him; he was a manipulative bastard, just like Rebekah warned in 1864. Why didn't I listen to her? "I don't think that's a good idea, people getting divorces shouldn't go out together, before I forget, here" I say shoving my wedding and engagement rings into his hand "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do" I walked past him over to the girls.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Victoria and I were getting for the ball in my room. My dress was a light blue color with a beaded bust; I wore a white shawl with it and metallic gold heels, I had a gold clutch to go with it, and my hair was in a fishtail braid that fell to the right. Bonnie's dress was blood red and had a black shawl with it, her heels were white peep toes, and her clutch was black, her hair was pulled up with braids on each side. Elena's dress was black with a gray bust, she had a gold and black clutch, black peep toes, grey shawl and her hair was pulled into an up braid. Vic had her red hair curled and held by clips, with a semi- mermaid navy style dress, she had a silver shawl, her shoes black with silver studs that matched her clutch.

After Bonnie and Elena went down stairs, Vic and i stayed behind a few minutes "We're sticking to the original plan tonight, Klaus is gonna pay. Elijah is cute but too moral to knowingly sleep with his brother wife, even if it is soon to be ex. I don't know about the other two though; all I know is Klaus is gonna see me with one of his brothers tonight. He's going to felt the pain I went through" I tell her calmly while checking my make-up one last time.

* * *

Next chapter is the ball, and maybe a suprise or two...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All of the outifit are posted on my wall.

* * *

When we got to the party Damon escorted Bonnie while Stefan did the same with Elena. Vic and I linked arms and walked together to the bar. "Two champagnes, please" Vic asked the bartender, "Hello ladies, enjoying the party?" asked a British accent, I turned to see a mini Elijah but he had Klaus' smirk, lovely I thought sarcastically, I smiled. Him, he has to be Klaus' brother. "I'm Isabelle, Isabelle Salvatore and this is my friend Victoria, and who might you be?" I asked him, still smiling "Kol Mikaelson" Perfect. His reached forward and kissed my hand; looking into my eyes he smirked "It's a pleasure to meet you" I looked down, faking being embarrassed. This would be fun. "Can I have everyone's attention!" Elijah called from the staircase, "Excuse love" Kol said before walking away.

"Its tradition when we all come together to open with a dance, tonight is a century's old waltz. If everyone would find a partner" Elijah said before stepping down. Kol walked back over holding out a hand "Join me, love?" I nodded taking his hand, letting him lead me away. I looked back at Vic who was smirking, shaking her head, I grinned at her. As Kol placed a hand on my waist, I placed one on his arm. _Give me love_ started to play. "So, you're Nik's wife" he said amused, I looked at him, frowning slightly "Soon to be ex" I corrected. He chuckled "What did he do?" I raised an eyebrow "How do you know he did something?" I asked "Because he spent all day sulking" I looked away "He left, this is the first time I've seen him since 1866" I replied quietly.

He raised my chin looking into my eyes he said "If my brother left someone as wonderful as you, he's stupider than I thought" he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine before kissing me fully. His lips were soft but it didn't feel right kissing him, he wasn't Klaus. I pulled back as the song ended, I shook my head "I'm sorry" I told him before walking away. "Isabelle!" I heard Klaus yell after me, he sounded pissed. I kept walking up the stairs away from the crowd. As I turned down an empty hallway Klaus grabbed me turning me to face him. He was angry, glaring at me "What the hell was that? Kissing Kol!" he yelled.

Before I replied I heard something it sounded like Elena and someone else, I frowned moving around him towards the voices "Where are you going?! I'm not done!" he yelled, not looking back I quietly told him "Shhh, listen, do you hear Elena, who is she talking to?" he came to stand next to me "My mother, let's find out what this is about" he took my hand pulling me towards the end of the hall. "... Your blood will bind my children, then my Finn will be used as a sacrifice, they just have to drink the champagne." Esther said "Ok, if it kills Klaus I'll do it" Elena replied. That little bitch, how dare she try to kill Klaus, does she not know how the bloodlines work, not to mention Damon, Stefan, Victoria and I will die if he does. I looked at Klaus, "I should have killed her when she came back" "We need to warn your sibling, minis Finn of course" he nodded "Come on then" he said pulling on our still joined hands.

After we warned his siblings about Esther's plan, Klaus still hadn't let go of my hand. Waiters stared passing out flutes of red colored champagne. Klaus and I took one, glancing at him as Esther began to talk, after she was done Klaus and his siblings pretended to drink. He pulled on my hand, we walked out to see Bonnie and Damon laughing, they hadn't seen us yet so we slipped past them. Once we were outside and a little ways from the house Klaus spun around. Before I could do anything he grabbed my face in both hands and kissed hard. After a few minutes he pulled away, both of us breathing hard. He stroked my cheek grinned at me "I've been wanting to do that all night" he told me. I looked at him, a small smile on my face "Can we start this night over?" I asked him, "Of course, darling" he told me grinning; I leaned up and kissed him with all the love, anger and heartbreak I had pent up over the years.

* * *

Stumbling Klaus and I made our way to his room, kissing down the hall, when we finally made it to his room he pulled me in before pushing me against the door, trailing kisses down my neck and over the tops of my breasts. Hands on my waist he turned me so my front was pressed against the door. Pushing my hair that had come down sometime during our make out session out of the way, he started kissing the side of neck, as his started undoing my corset. Once that was done he pushed my dress off. He turned me back around kissing my lips as I got my shoes off, running my hands up his chest, I push his jacket off his shoulders, while he shrugged it off I started to loosen his tie. As I kissed his jaw I unbuttoned his shirt as he toed his shoes and socks off. Soon I had his shirt all the way unbuttoned I kissed down his chest while he threw the shirt across the room.

When I reached the light trail of hair on his stomach I looked up at him unbuckling his belt, I saw his eyes darken even further if that was possible. After I unzipped his pants he pulled me back up slamming me against the door while wrapping my legs around his waist. I laughed breathlessly as he unhooked my bra, running my fingers through his hair I said "You always were impatient" "You love it" he said before taking one of my nipples in mouth, nipping lightly, I moaned. One hand pinched my other nipple while his other hand started to rub me through my underwear. "Klaus, I need you" I said. He kissed me again and had the rest of our clothes off within seconds.

He thrust into me hard, I moaned, he stilled giving me time to adjust, I rolled my hips, causing him to pull out and start thrusting again. After a while I felt my orgasm approach "Klaus!" I screamed, suddenly he pulled out causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. He walked over to the bed and threw me on it. He flipped me onto my hands and knees before grabbing my hips and thrusting back into me. I gasped as he hit that spot, a few minutes later and felt my face vamp out as I started to orgasm; Klaus pulled me up to my knees as I felt him cum in me. He moves my hair and bites my neck as he held out his wrist which I bit into. After we come done from our highs he pulls out and lies down, pulling me to him, he rubs my side. After a few minutes of silently tracing his chest I decide to tell him the truth "I still love you, you know, as much as I want to hate you I can't" I say quietly. He stops rubbing my side and looks at me, "I love you too, I'll never leave you again, I swear it, always and forever" he replies.

We don't say anything else choosing to just lay there and fall asleep together. For the first time since he left I feel truly happy. With that thought I drift to sleep.

* * *

So i hoped you liked it, review, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All of the outifit are posted on my wall.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Klaus propped up on his elbow, drawing patterns with my back. I smiled at him, "Morning" I said "Good morning, darling" he replied, clearing his throat he continued "I meant what I said last night" my smiled widened "Good I did too" I leaned up to kiss him. He turned and opened the drawer beside him, he pulled out my rings before turning back "That being said, Isabelle Belinda Salvatore, will you marry me, again?" he asked "I'd love to" he kissed me before slipping the rings back onto their rightful place. After kissing some more I went to get up. "Oh your friend Victoria dropped some clothes off earlier, they're in the bathroom" he smirked. I wrapped the sheet around my body before getting up.

After I showered, I put my hair into a bun. I pulled on the dark wash jeans and white bike tee. I put a tan belt on with tan platform booties. I finished it off with a black blazer, when I was done I walked back into the bedroom to find a fully dressed a Klaus. He looked me over grinning he pulled me into his chest "You look lovely, darling" I rolled my eyes "Well I have a doppelgänger to go torture, we're welcome to come if you like" I told him stepping out of his hold. He grinned "Sounds fun, just don't kill her, actually kill her if you want, I don't need more hybrids I have a very beautiful wife to keep me company for eternity" he said, I smiled "Very true, though you might have to take her to Paris to make up for everything" I told him. "Anything for you darling, are you ready?" he asked looking giddy. "Mhhhmmmm, let's go" I told him.

* * *

"Elena" I said as she opened the door "I know this is short notice but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I said as innocently as I could. She was gonna pay for trying to kill my Klaus. "Uh, sure, sounds nice, let me get a jacket, come in please" she said turning away, I smirked, stupid girl. I walked inside glancing back to make sure Klaus wasn't in view. As she walked upstairs to get a jacket I called out "I'm glad you said yes, I was hoping to get to know the girl who has stolen my brother's heart" she came down the stairs jacket draped over her arm. "Well I'm sure you have plenty of stories growing up with Stefan and Damon, they never told me any" she said smirking slightly.

I nodded, "I do, but I also have many stories about my husband as well" I told her as we stepped outside, she looked at me confused "You're married?" she asked shocked, stupid little bitch, "Yes, I'm sure you know him, I mean you did try to help his mother in her attempt kill him and his siblings last night" I told her as she shut the car door, she froze, eyes widening she looked at me "What are talking about, Esther just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed" she had the nerve to tell me. I turned the car on and started driving to the old Salvatore cellar near the cemetery, I turned to glare at her "I don't like lairs, Elena, now we're going to meet my husband for a little _chat_" I smirked as she paled.

"But, but Stefan and Damon wouldn't let you do that. Bonnie won't let you do that, she's I'm her best friend!" Elena shrieked, looking for a way to get out. I shook my head, still smirking "Family comes first, and as for being Bonnie's best friend you annoy her, now be a good girl and shut up so I can call my husband" I tell her as I take my phone out, calling Klaus. He picked up on the first ring, "Hello darling, are you at the cellar yet?" he asked "Almost, what about you, are you in the cemetery?" "Yes, I see your car now, I love you darling" I looked and saw him; Elena's human eyes wouldn't be able to see him yet though. "I love you, too" I said hanging up with a smile. This would be fun.

* * *

After dragging Elena down to the Salvatore cellar, I threw her into it. Before stepping in myself, "Why are doing this?!" she asked crying, I rolled my eyes, irritated "You should have did your research before agreeing to anything, you stupid little whore, you're exactly like Katherine, if it doesn't benefit you, you don't care. If an original dies, their entire bloodline dies, that includes me, Victoria, your friends Caroline and Tyler, and my brothers! Not that you would care, you just want to pit them against each other like the little Katherine clone you are" I snarled feeling the veins beneath my eyes darken. Laughing Klaus walked into the cellar, over to me, coming to stand behind me he slipped his arms around my waist "Darling, calm down, you don't want to kill her with torturing her first, do you?" he asked amused, I huffed as I felt myself calm at his touch.

Elena looked shocked "Klaus, your husband is Klaus?" she looked really scared now, "But you need my blood to make hybrids" she said to Klaus, "True but I don't need more hybrids, I have my Belle" I smiled before turning my head to kiss his cheek "Always and Forever" I promised him. I turned back to Elena eyes hardening; I smiled sadistically saying "Let's get on to the fun part shall we" she gulped before trying to back away.

* * *

Four hours later Elena was covered in blood. She was in the corner whimpering like the little bitch she is. Klaus was looking at her with disgust clear on his face, he shook his head, "Rebekah will be put out with us for not letting her help" he said, "True but we needed some bonding time, don't you think, anyway I need to call Vic, you should probably call Rebekah, see what you're mother and Finn are up to" I tell him taking my phone out I saw him do the same "Victoria, are you alone?" I asked when she answered, "Hello Belle, and Bonnie's here, your brothers, however, are looking for their whore" she said, I could practically see her roll her eyes.

"Well Klaus and I are coming to drop Elena off in the basement, we'll be there soon" I tell her "Ok, later though you're gonna tell me about the two of you, I would say its scandalous staying out all night but seeing as your married it really isn't, oh and there better not be blood on my shoes!" I laughed same old Vic, "I'll buy you a new pair" she huffed "Same color, please" she said. "Love you, bye" I said "You too" she replied hanging up.

"We have a problem, it's a full moon tonight, so Esther's going to try to do something, she doesn't know we aren't linked yet, she's looking for Bonnie, she already found Bonnie's mother, she's drawing power from their line both dead and alive" Klaus said, "Shit! The only way to stop her is to turn one of them" I said "I'm sorry, darling" he tells me, I shallow and nod "It's fine, we need to get back to the Salvatore house, and call a meeting" I tell him slinging Elena over my shoulder.

* * *

After putting Elena in the basement and giving her some blood I went to take a shower getting a glare from Vic when she saw her shoes "I want the new pair by new week" she said as I passed. Afterwards I put my hair in a braided ponytail, and put on a grey and brown pullover dress with a pair of black mesh booties. I pulled out a loose black coat and carried it downstairs setting it on a table by the door, when I walked into the living room all of the Mikaelson siblings minus Finn were there along with my brothers, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Abbie, Bonnie's mother.

I walked to the Bennett women; I kissed Bonnie's cheek before turning to Abbie "Hello dear, it's been too long" I told her pulling into a hug and kissing her cheek before letting go to stand by Klaus. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me into his side, "Aunt Belle, I've missed you" Abbie said warmly. Damon cleared his throat "Not that I don't _love_the Hallmark moment and all, but why are we all here, and since when are you and Klaus so lovey" he drawled sarcastically.

I gave him a look, "Last night Elena tried to help Esther bind Klaus and his siblings together, luckily Klaus and I decided to have our screaming match outside the room Elena and Esther were talking in. Long story short we stopped Esther's plan, and as for your other question, well... let's just say it's a long story" I told him, I looked at Abbie and Bonnie "She's drawing power from your line, both dead and alive, the only way to break it is if one of you isn't a witch anymore..." I trailed off regretfully; Emily would hate me if she knew what I was going to do. Realization lit up both of their eyes, Abbie swallowed "You mean...?" I nodded looking at the floor, she sucked in a breathe "Ok, turn me" I looked her "What?" I asked shocked, "Turn me, the spirits are angry at me anyway, besides I need to protect my family, you and Bonnie and Victoria too. Only one of us needs to be turned" She told me.

"Turn me too" Bonnie said, I looked at both of them, "I only need to turn one of you, Abbie's right, after everything is done, if you still want to be turned we can talk, ok, Bonnie?" I told her. I looked at my watch it was already seven, "You two need to meet Esther in an hour, we're going to head to the witch house now and we'll meet you there, be careful, both you" I told them ushering all of them vampires out of the house. Don't hate me Emily I prayed running at vampire speed to the witch house with my hand in Klaus'.

* * *

So there is probably only gonna be one or two more chapters, and maybe a surprise charcter or two. Oh and to all of the Elena fans, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All of the outifit are posted on my wall.

* * *

When we got to the witch house Klaus and I went in first, "Emily! Emily I need to talk to you, please sister!" I call out into the empty house. I felt the air shift and Emily walked into the room, looking at Klaus and I, who still had our hands joined, she smiled slightly before looking at me "Belle, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Bonnie? Where is she?" she asked concerned, I shook my head "We don't have much time, Klaus' mother is going to be here soon, she's going to try to kill her children by drawing power from your full line, the only way to stop her is to turn Abbie" I tell her quickly.

Her eyes flashed and I thought she would start yelling at me when her feature's twisted in disgust "No matter what they have done or have become, killing one's own child is an act against nature, the spirits won't tolerate it. As for Abbie, truthfully the spirits don't hate vampires, it's part of the balance in nature for vampires to exist. Just take care of her and don't let her lose herself. I cannot interfere but I CAN help," she paused before beginning to chant in Latin "There, I brought back the most humane vampires you've met to help you with Esther and trust me you'll need them with all of the witches she plans to get on her side." Emily said as Lexi, Rose, Harper, Anna and Pearl came into view, Lexi had been one of my best friends after we met in 1912, she had come to Mystic Falls with Stefan. I would forever be grateful to her for helping Stefan when I couldn't.

And Little Annabelle we stayed together for a few decades while she waited for her mother to be released from the tomb. She brought out a maternal side in me; she was a mix between a sister and a daughter. I had only met Pearl a few times before as well as Harper. Rose on the other hand, was a completely different story. We had met about eleven years after my turning; she was looking for a way save herself along with Trevor. It was through helping her look for Katherine that I met Victoria.

Since Lexi and Rose were standing next to each other I ran and pulled them both into a hug. "Alexia, Rose-Marie! How are you my lovelies? I've missed you both!" they laughed "Hello Is, I've missed you too, at least this time we aren't 'fixing' Stefan" Lexi smirked when we pulled away, I smiled before turning to Rose "I missed our whore hunting, maybe we can do that again sometime" I say laughing, she smiled "We will, I miss when we found her, temperamental bitch, isn't she? Though this time she won't have anyone to protect her, ohhhh I know, whoever finds her first can stake her, not fatally, of course, first I was thinking a nice vervain bath" Rose she with a glint in her eye. I turned to Klaus "Klaus you remember Rose, don't you? Anyway she was my mentor, along with Trevor and Vic, but she taught me how to track my chosen prey and torture, of course" I tell him, he nodded towards Rose "Hello Rose-Marie" "Oh, before I forget this is Harper, Pearl and Annabelle, who for all intents and purposes is my daughter and sister. Pearl is her mother both biologically and in her turning, Harper is Pearl's adoptive son, she saved him during the civil war by turning him" I explained to him "Pearl is the one who informed me that Katerina was in Mystic Falls, so in a way we have her to thank for our meeting" he told me.

"I hate to break up the big reunion but we have a schedule to keep, oh hello Annabelle, Lexi, ahhh Rose hello old friend. Bonnie and Abbie will be here any minute, as will Esther and Finn" Victoria said walking in, I nodded turning to Emily "Thank you my sister" I say she nodded "Take care of them, I'll see you soon enough" she told me before she faded away. In the distance I could hear Esther, Finn, Abbie and Bonnie along with at least seven others walking this way. "Get ready I told everyone"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the witches worked to get everything ready while Finn stood to the side. The seven unknown witches apparently all had grudges against vampires, great. About ten minutes before nine all the Mikealsons and I walked out, with Klaus and I holding hands. Elijah was on my other side and Kol on Klaus' left with Rebekah on his left. I looked to Klaus who looked back at me squeezing my hand. Elijah spoke up glaring at Esther who along with the other witches stood in a giant salt pentagram, "Mother, why are you doing this?" he asked, she looked at him "I've felt the pain of all your victims, even you with your claim to morality, Elijah" she spat. Kol spoke up "Well we all can't play sacrificial lamb like Finn, mother" he turned to glare at Finn.

"Call this off Esther, killing your own children is more of a volition against nature than them being vampires" I said harshly, she looked at me "You, you're just as bad if not worse than my children, you're ruled by your emotions, you felt everything but when my son left you shut it off. You turned you're humanity off, and like a true demon you went after the thing that scorned you. Most men called you a siren before you ripped their hearts out. The only time you felt was when you're friend Emily was near you, that's why you stayed close to the Bennett family not to protect them, they protected you from yourself, especially Bonnie, she's the Bennett closest to what Emily was, isn't she? That's why you visit her so much, why you-" I cut her off "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know anything! You didn't know Emily! How dare you talk about her, my sister! She was a brave woman who cared for those she loved, unlike you, you sadistic heartless bitch!" I shrieked trying to get of Klaus' hold, my face had completely transformed into my vampire face, I wanted to kill her, rip her throat out, I had given in completely to my demon, turning everything off.

Esther looked at me "That's why I need to kill my children, so they can't give their vampire side, like you did" I snarled as Klaus held me around the waist tighter "My Belle, you need to stop, you'll get yourself killed, calm down, think of Bonnie and Abbie, think of me" he whispered quietly in my ear. I stopped struggling as a sob tore from my throat; I covered my face with my hands as the tears fell rapidly, I was shaking. Klaus let go of my waist and turned me into his chest rubbing my arms. I took a few deep breathes calming downing, I needed to be strong for Bonnie and Abbie. I wiped my eyes and turned when Esther started to chant in Latin. Abbie ran over to me and I bit my wrist, Esther stopped chanting "What are you doing, stop!" she yelled when Abbie took my bloody wrist, after a few gulps she pulled away and I snapped her neck "No! What have you done?!" she shrieked.

The flames surrounding the salt pentagram flared "Mother!" Finn yelled grabbing her going to run. Rose and Pearl ran at vampire speed and got in his way the other witches tried running in different directions but Stefan, Damon, Lexi, Harper and Anna stopped them. Victoria got Bonnie out of harm's way and I took Abbie into the house before going back into the madness, the witches were using magic against all of the vampires. Klaus and his siblings we trying to get his mother all, except Finn, were aiming to rip her heart out. I looked around, these witches were too powerful and this is only the ones she's found so far. "Forgive me Emily" I mutter before I ran behind a witch and snapped her neck, I did the same to two more before I fell to me knees screaming. Two of the witches were causing me aneurysms, it was bad enough when one witch did but it doubled with two.

Klaus snapped to witches necks Stefan and Damon did the same with the three remaining unknown witches. Esther had staked Finn, causing him to become dead. She was now trying to get away, seeing her children still alive, I flashed in front of her, glaring I spit out "This is for all you've done to Klaus, he's not a good man but he has morals unlike you" with that I rip her heart out.

* * *

So next chapter is gonna be the epilogue. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the 'special surprises'.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All of the outifit are posted on my wall.

* * *

Epilogue

It's been one year since everything with Esther, one year since I found my Klaus again. We decided to stay in Mystic Falls for awhile, we kept our house in the end and after restoring it a bit we moved back into it. Not that we don't love his family, but we wanted to be alone for a little while, his family was more than willing to let us go, joking that their ears couldn't take the noises that left our bedroom. Abbie adjusted well to being a vampire as did Bonnie who wanted to be turned stating that everyone she loved was already a vampire, Harper, surprisingly, was the one who turned her. He and Bonnie have been together for about eight months now, they were cute together, he was so loving when it came to her and he brought out a softer side to her.

Rose and Damon picked up on their sexual relationship a few days after the Esther thing, it soon turned romantic and they were still going strong. After a month of longing glances and flirting Stefan asked Lexi out, they were now planning their wedding in four months. Kol had taken an interest in Anna and after many if you hurt her threats they started dating six months ago. Pearl had taken Rebekah under her wing, gaining another daughter, and Rebekah finally got the mother was wanted.

The relationship that surprised everyone the most though was the one between Elijah and Victoria, they were good for each other, Victoria was honest and spoke her mind which Elijah liked and Vic liked that he was always the calm one in situations. Rose and I along with Pearl and Lexi went whore hunting and found Katherine in Spain. After dragging her back to Mystic Falls we had Klaus compel her to stay in the old Salvatore cellar. After a bit of fun we decided to keep blood from her for a century or so, Pearl's idea.

Elena, damn clone, tried to turn everyone against me but failed miserably. The only thing she did succeed in was getting knocked up and dropping out of high school, her brother had disowned her and was now happily dating Rebekah; after he graduated they planned on her turning him. Elena's son was now four months old, but she didn't want him and put him up for adoption. He was so cute that Klaus and I adopted him last month; Klaus was a wonderful father to Henrik, which Klaus insisted we name him. I thought it was sweet that he wanted to name our son after his brother. We would turn him after he graduated high school.

If someone had told me two years ago that Klaus and I would be back together with a son I would have probably ripped their heart out, but now I couldn't imagine anything better. All of our friends and family adored Henrik, especially Victoria and Lexi, Stefan and her decided to adopt a child of their own after they got married. Elijah was planning to propose to Vic soon and I'm sure that they'll adopt too. Everything was falling into place, with Emily's help, who I visited most days with Henrik. She loved him too, I'm sure when he's older that Aunt Emily will be his favorite aunt.

The End

* * *

So the story's done, I'll probably start a Bella/ Kol story next...


End file.
